polacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Hannan
Kevin Hannan (ur. 22 stycznia 1954 w La Marque w Teksasie - zm. 5 stycznia 2008 w Sanoku) - amerykański językoznawca i slawista. Dzieciństwo i młodość Kevin Hannan urodził się w rodzinie o śląsko-irlandzkich korzeniach. Jego rodzice John i Barbara Hannan mieli jeszcze dwie córki Thresę i Cathy. Kevin Hannan ożenił się z Hanną (Polonia amerykańska) z którą miał dwie córki Marianne i Celeste. Przez wiele lat był pracownikiem Mills Electrical Contractors. Po pewnym czasie postanowił rzucić tę dobrze płatną pracę i zająć się badaniami w dziedzinie językoznawstwa. thumb|right|180px|W trakcie wykładu o [[Polonia amerykańska|Polonii amerykańskiej]] Kariera akademicka Kevin Hannan ukończył Uniwersytet Stanowy Austin w Nacogdoches w Teksasie a następnie Uniwersytet Teksański w Austin z tytułem doktora slawistyki. Jego praca Borders of Language and Identity in Teschen Silesia została nagrodzona. Dzięki uzyskanemu grantowi Kevin Hannan mógł spędzić trochę czasu w Krakowie, gdzie powstało część jego wierszy. Uniwersytet w Austin powierzył mu stanowisko wykładowcy literatury rosyjskiej i czeskiej. W 2002 przeniósł się do Polski. Początkowo pracował jako lektor w prywatnej szkole w Bielsku-Białej. Następnie przeniósł się do Łodzi gdzie otrzymał stanowisko profesora kontraktowego Uniwersytetu Łódzkiego w Katederze Literatury i Kultury Amerykańsakiej. Działalność badawcza Książki * Borders of Language and Identity in Teschen Silesia (Series: Berkeley Insights in Linguistics and Semiotics, vol. 28). 1996. New York: Peter Lang. ISBN 0-8204-33-65-9. * Stojgniev, pseudonim Why I Left America: Reflections on History, Culture and Religion / Dlaczego wyjechałem z Ameryki. Refleksje nad historią, kulturą i religią. 2003. Marklowice: The Celto-Slavic Fellowship of Apiarists and Bielsko-Biała: Prasa Beskidzka. ISBN 83-87237-25-6. * My Poland: Essays on Polish Identity / Moja Polska. Eseje o polskości (translated by Jacek Serwański et al.). 2005. Poznań: Wydawnictwo Poznańskie. ISBN 83-7177-204-1. * Bounties of Collective Memory / Dary zbiorowej pamięci (Series: Rzecz Poetycka). 2006. Łódź: biblioteka. ISBN 978-83-88529-18-4 (zbiór wierszy). Artykuły i fragmenty w różnych publikacjach * Analogical Change in West Slavic Be (pp 306-324). 1993. Journal of Slavic Linguistics. Nr 2, Summer-Fall. * The Language Question in Nineteenth Century Moravia (pp 116-125). 1993. Czechoslovak and Central European Journal (formerly Kosmas). Nr 2, Winter. * Some Unpublished Poems of Óndra Łysohorsky (pp 98-123). 1995. Oxford Slavonic Papers. Vol XXVIII (New Series). * Identity and Assimilation among the Poles of Zaolzie. 1996. The Sarmatian Review. Nr 1, Jan. http://www.ruf.rice.edu/~sarmatia/196/Hannan.html * Ethnic Identity Among the Czechs and Moravians of Texas (pp 3-31). 1996. Journal of American Ethnic History. Nr 4, Summer. * The Lachian Literary Language of Óndra Łysohorsky (pp 726-743). 1996. Slavic and East European Journal. Vol 40. * K lingvistickému přehodnocení Łysohorského literární laštiny (pp 39-47). In: K Jánasová, ed. 1996. Óndra Łysohorský, 1905-1989. Kolokvium uskutečněné ve dnech 8.-10. červena 1995 u příležitosti nedožitých 90. narozenin básníka. Frýdek-Místek: Muzeum Beskyd. ISBN 90-901843-6-7. * Language and Ethnicity among Students in Teschen Silesia (pp 191-207). 1999. Nationalities Papers. Nr 2. * Ethnic Identities in Austrian and Czech Silesia before the Second World War (pp 225-243). In: Kai Struve and Philipp Ther, eds. 2002. Die Grenzen der Nationen. Identitätenwandel in Oberschlesien in der Neuzeit (Series: Tagungen zur Ostmitteleuropa-Forschung, vol 15). Marburg: Herder-Institut. ISBN 3-87969-298-X. * Reflections on Assimilation and Language Death in Czech-Moravian Texas (pp 110-132). 2003. Kosmas: Czechoslovak and Central European Journal. Nr 2, Spring. * O urokach i stereotypach polskości (pp 135-148). 2003. Sprawy Narodowościowe. Nr 22. * Polish Catholicism: A Historical Outline (pp 1008-1015). 2004. The Sarmatian Review. Nr 1, Jan. * Lech kocha Głupią Ludmiłę. Polacy i stereotypy słowiańskości a "Malowany ptak" Jerzego Kosińskiego (pp 67-84). 2005. Er®go. Nr 2. * Experiencing the Divine Conversation: Liturgical Languages of Eastern Christians in Contemporary Poland (pp 263-294). 2005. The Polish Review. Nr 3. * Polishness in the Borderlands (pp 205-226). In: Wojciech J. Burszta, Tomasz Kamusella and Sebastian Wojciechowski, eds. 2005. Nationalisms Across the Globe (Vol I: Europe). Poznań: School of Humanities and Journalism. ISBN 83-87653-51-9. * The Historical and Linguistic Background of Lachian Regionalism and "Separatism" (pp 471-496). In: Wojciech J. Burszta, Tomasz Kamusella and Sebastian Wojciechowski, eds. 2005. Nationalisms Across the Globe (Vol I: Europe). Poznań: School of Humanities and Journalism. ISBN 83-87653-51-9. Kategoria: Amerykańscy językoznawcy Kategoria: Urodzeni w 1954 Kategoria: Zmarli w 2008 cs:Kevin Hannan en:Kevin Hannan